


Best laid plans

by bookaddict43



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for karania’s 1st challenge prompt at the LJ comm chadshelten: What if they run? And continues on after the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid plans

Chad emerged into the alley and looked around cautiously. There was no way he could go back and get his truck. Although he was a pretty small cog in the recent debacle and his escape hadn’t been noticed yet, the license plate numbers would be circulated soon.

Shrugging to himself he turned and headed into the maze of streets behind the station. Fortunately, or Hopper would say, typically, he believed in being prepared. Ever since Detweiler had contacted him, he’d been organising an escape route.

The first part of his plan was sitting waiting for him in the obscure street he’d parked it in. Chad made a wry face, it wasn’t his type of vehicle at all, and he hated it already. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, freedom was better than being incarcerated and the car would do for the time being.

Chad opened the door, slapped the cowboy hat which was sitting on the seat, on his head and drove confidently away.

*****************

The sun flickered over Chad’s face as he lay on the mattress. He sighed and rolled off the bed, time to get started on stage two of his plan.

It was four days since his escape and it was time to move on. In his opinion, most escapees were caught because they made their moves too soon. So he had contained his impatience and waited the time out in his bolt hole; following current events via the newspaper and television.

Hopper and his crusade had been all over the news, and the subsequent fallout of deaths and arrests were keeping the police busy. His own problems and behaviour were relegated to the third page, but Rita’s ‘bravery’ and ‘peril’ were making her a celebrity.

Chad shook his head, bitterly. He couldn’t believe that Rita had sold him out like that. He’d gone against his beliefs, risked his career and his life to protect her, and she’d just handed him over to Hopper without even flinching. That hurt more than anything else. She’d loved him once, and until this last incident, he’d loved her still.

The loss of that feeling combined with his shattered life was making him too sorry for himself Chad thought. He had plans and he was going to follow them. It might not be the path he’d always wanted, but he’d be free and alive; always a bonus. The one thing he was promising himself was, this time, there was no way he was ever going to trust a woman again.

*****************

“The info was good,” Andrea handed over the money to her informant. “Next time could we meet somewhere where the rats are friendlier?”

“You don’t like it here?” he asked.

“Strangely, no.”

“I’ll be happy not to help you again,” he said sourly.

Andrea shook her head at him. He always said the same thing, but he couldn’t resist the lure of the money. “See you next time,” she said as she hopped into the car.

He nodded and ambled off and she turned the key in the ignition and swore. “Not now for god’s sake!” she hissed at the car as it refused to start.

She was supposed to have had it serviced a couple of weeks back but events, and lack of money, had kept interrupting her. Impatiently Andrea popped the hood and jumped out to check the engine.

*****************

Making no attempt to hide, Chad strode along the street toward his car. He’d be over the moon to get out of here. At least his new hiding place would be clean and quiet. Two weeks there and he could move on to stage three and, hopefully, freedom.

Fortunately there was no-one around except an old car by the curb, its hood open and an attractive bottom sticking out from under it. Walking past rapidly, he opened the car door and threw his bag onto the seat.

“Hey,” a halfway familiar voice stopped him as he started to seat himself. “Have you got…? “Shelten!” Andrea pulled her gun, just as Chad recognised her and pulled his. “What the hell are you up to?”

“Leaving,” he said. “I don’t want to shoot you and you don’t want to shoot me.”

“No I don’t,” she agreed, keeping her gun steady. “But you’re under arrest. I have to take you back.”

Chad watched her closely. Despite her questionable taste in boyfriends and the fact she was Hopper’s partner, Battle was a good cop. She’d shoot him if she had to, whereas he was pretty loath to shoot her. No-one had died due to his involvement with Detweiler and he intended it to stay that way. But right now he had to break this impasse they were in.

“You don’t have to,” he smiled persuasively.

“Yes I do,” Andrea nodded quietly. “You of all people know that.” She lowered her gun, to show good faith, and stepping forward to begin negotiations, caught her foot in the uneven pavement and fell forward, hitting her head on the open hood on the way down.

“Shit,” Chad rushed over to her, but she was well and truly unconscious.

Carefully he felt through her hair to her skull. There was a little dent, but no soft sponginess. She’d just been knocked out. He couldn’t stay here with her, and couldn’t just leave her by the side of the road, it wasn’t the safest neighbourhood and she’d soon be taken advantage off. He couldn’t call it in. That would call attention to his location much too soon. Sighing Chad bent and scooped Battle up into his arms and gently laid her on the back seat of the car. He’d take her up to the cabin and wait for her to wake up. They’d have to hide out for a couple of days, then he could take off and she could report him if she wanted.

*****************

“Ow,” Andrea groaned. Her head felt like it was ten-times head size and her skull was pounding. She moved her head cautiously and stared at the wooden walls surrounding her. “Where the hell am I?”

“Sorry,” the deep voice startled her. “I couldn’t leave you there unconscious.”

“So you brought me with you?” Andrea glared at Shelten as he came into view. “I thought you were supposed to be smart.” She winced at the bright light and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Well I won’t be staying here,” he gave her that superior ‘I know everything’ smile that irritated everyone in the precinct. “And neither will you be for long. This is temporary for me and when I’m ready to leave I’ll make arrangements for you to go too.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Always quick with the comeback, that’s what I like about you Battle.”

“Mmmp!” Andrea started to answer, but instead everything went swimming around her and she vomited on the bed clothes. “Yuck,” she moaned.

“That’s a good sign,” Chad encouraged and pushed a bowl in front of her as she continued retching.

“A sign?” she glared at him as he pulled her hair back from her face with a surprisingly gentle hand.

“It means the concussion’s fading and you’ll be alright soon.”

“Great,” Andrea rolled her eyes and felt her stomach heave again. “Meanwhile I’m your prisoner, I’m filthy and so is the bed.”

“I prefer to think you’re my companion in adversity. For the time being,” he added hastily, when she glared. “I don’t mean you any harm. I just need you silent for a couple of days. As for the bed and your clothes, I’ll stick you in the shower and fix them up right now.”

“Stick me!” Andrea was outraged again. But decided to let it go for now. When she was feeling a bit better, she’d knock big boy on his ass and haul him back to jail. She smirked to herself – that’d surprise the arrogant one.

“Yeah, I can’t share a cabin with someone this smelly.” Chad drew back the covers and scooped her up.

“I can walk!”

“And fall down,” he countered. “Relax, it’s only two steps.” He moved across the room and nudged a door with his elbow. “See we’re here already.”

He deposited her on her feet and to her annoyance Andrea swayed. She caught hold of the small sink and waited a moment for the room to stop spinning.

Chad reached over to the shower and turned on the taps. “It’s old, but the water’s warm. Hop in and I’ll find some clothes for you.”

“Aren’t you worried I’ll run away?”

“Not right now. You’re still too shaky and wouldn’t get far,” he gave her an assessing look. “Do you need help getting undressed?”

“No I don’t.”

“Good. I’ll be back soon.”

He closed the door behind him when he left and Andrea sagged with relief. After several tries she got her shirt and jeans off and stepped into the warm water. Propping herself against the wall she just stood and let the warmth soak into her skin. Shelten was right, damn him, she was too wobbly to go anywhere yet.

***************

“People will be missing me you know,” Andrea sat and watched as her captor made dinner. She was hoping Mr ‘I’m So Organised’ would leave her an opening so she could escape. It was two days now since she’d been dumb enough to get herself kidnapped and she was wondering how much longer Shelten was going to keep her here.

“Will they?” he countered. “There’s been nothing on the radio or in the papers.”

Andrea regarded him sourly. He’d left her handcuffed to the bed yesterday and disappeared for hours. No doubt off getting news, she thought. It disturbed her that, although she’d spent some time trying to escape, she’d also spent too much time worrying about him and whether he was going to come back.

“Well will they?” Chad interrupted her thoughts, regarding her with that trade-mark questioning look of his.

No-one would be looking for her. She sighed. Her meeting with her informant had been her last duty for that day and she’d had the weekend plus some holidays arranged, long ago. Work wasn’t expecting her back, Hopper was busy with Rita and all his explaining, her friends she’d arranged to spend the holidays with had cancelled, and Eddie was in rehab. “No,” she said flatly.

“Not even Reyes?”

“Eddie’s in rehab,” Andrea stared at the floor. “He went voluntarily, you know,” she added seeing Shelten’s contemptuous look. “It was his decision.”

“Good,” Chad tried not to sound judgemental. “Do you think it’ll last this time?”

“Yes,” she nodded empathetically.

Chad studied her hopeful expression and bit his tongue. With her supporting him, maybe Reyes would get a spine and really get clean. With someone strong and loving like her around, any man would be trying their hardest to make her happy.

“It will,” Andrea reiterated. She so wanted Eddie to be strong and get through it – he’d promised her and she was banking on that. “He promised me.”

“Making a promise is good – it means you’re half-way there.”

Andrea looked at him doubtfully. Edie’s promises rarely lasted. “You’ve never broken a promise?”

“Not if I can help it. The only big one I’ve broken is the one I made with this badge,” he admitted ruefully.

“That’s a big break.”

“Yeah, it is.” Chad sighed and returned to his cooking. He was clearly having problems with what he’d done, Andrea thought; time for a little persuasion.

“You could come back with me. Give yourself up.”

“I don’t think that’s an option.”

Andrea shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

If the truth were told, she sort of admired the big IA sergeant and his previously straight arrow ways. He was fanatical about details and meticulous about his job. Yet he’d given up his career and all his principles, something he obviously believed strongly in, to protect Rita. Even when the shit hit the fan he still kept trying to protect his ex; while she certainly had never felt the same loyalty to him, selling him out to Hopper the moment she was in real danger.

Andrea wondered what it must be like to be loved the way Rita was. She’d sure appreciate it more that’s for sure. While she couldn’t condone Shelten’s actions, after talking to him like this; she understood them better. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to take him back if she got the chance.

“Dinner’s up,” Chad spooned chicken onto her plate.

“Thanks,” Andrea watched as he turned to get a glass of water and made a rare mistake by leaving the pan sitting on the table.

Curling her fingers round the handle, she swung with all the force she could muster just as he turned back toward her. The pan caught Shelten under the chin and his head snapped back as he crashed to the floor. Andrea waited, pan raised defensively for a moment, but he didn’t move. Cautiously she bent down and checked his pulse. It was beating strongly so she started searching rapidly through his pockets for the key to her leg shackles.

“Looking for these?” Chad held up the keys and jerked the end of the shackle chain abruptly, pulling her down onto his chest. “Bitch.”

Andrea wriggled, but one arm was clamped firmly around her, while the other gripped the chain tightly and prevented her using her leg for a weapon. “You kidnapped me!”

“I could have left you by the side of the road,” Chad growled, wondering for the millionth time why he hadn’t. “And if you use that other leg on me, I might do what I should have when you pulled a gun on me.”

“You’d shoot me?”

“I don’t want to. I just want to leave. Two more days that’s all I ask. Then I’ll let you go and you can tell whatever tale you please. It’s not going to matter to me.”

“How am I going to get back?”

“You had your phone. I’ll leave it and your gun with you when I go. I wouldn’t leave you here to die,” he said sincerely.

“No I don’t think you would,” she agreed, becoming uncomfortably aware of how closely she was pressed up against him, how blue his eyes were and how soft his lips looked.

“Battle?” Chad was surprised at the suddenly lustful expression on her face.

“My name’s Andrea,” she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Chad kissed her back hungrily and letting go of the chain pulled her hips down, nestling his growing erection between her legs. His tongue duelled with hers for a moment, till he came back to reality and pulled gently away. “This isn’t a good idea,” he warned, wondering why the hell he wanted to kiss her anyway.

“No,” Andrea agreed as she scrambled quickly off him. “It’s the wrong place and definitely the wrong time.”

“Does that mean you’d consider it at some other time?” Chad was intrigued now and confounded at how much he wanted the answer to be yes.

“Would you?” Andrea countered warily.

“Maybe…” he started to answer but was cut off by the unmistakeable sound of a gunshot.

Grabbing Andrea by the arm he dropped to the ground, dragging her with him.

“What the hell…?” she questioned. “Is someone here?”

“No,” Chad had recovered from the scare and was cautiously looking out the window. “That shot came from further away. But the property’s posted; there shouldn’t be any shooting within miles, too far away for us to hear it.”

“So?”

“So I’m going to have a look around. I prefer to know what’s going on around me.” He considered her for a moment. He could handcuff her again, but he didn’t like that idea much. Walking over to the cupboard, he reached up high and pulled down her gun. “Here. Don’t shoot me in the back.”

***************

Chad lay in the bushes a moment longer and watched the men talking in the clearing. He sighed soundlessly. What else could go wrong with his escape plan? First Andrea happened along and changed his plans and now this. Quietly he gave her the signal to retreat and pulled back. He kept them moving till he found a place where they could talk softly without being heard.

“That’s Miguel Ramos out there,” he gestured back to the clearing.

“Really?” Andrea raised her eyebrows. “He was before my time. But the guy he’s talking to is Eric Chen. I’ve been collecting rumours about him and a link to some big drug cartel.”

“Looks like we found it then, doesn’t it?”

“Why are they meeting way out here though, and with so few men?”

“Neutral ground, maybe.” Chad shrugged. “Or to sample the wares themselves; Ramos was known for that. He liked to test the product. There’s the fact that he’s a fugitive too. Damn it! Why couldn’t they be meeting somewhere else?”

“What are we going to do?”

“Wait till it all goes down and catch them in the act,” Chad thought for a moment. “I’ve got a camera at the cabin, we’ll get photos and you can give them to the DA.”

“Me?”

“I’m not going to be waiting around,” he reminded her.

“It would be better for you if you did,” she tried reasoning with him again. Judging from his expression, she wasn’t succeeding and right now they had other things to worry about; they could talk about it later. “Someone’s got to stay and keep watch. Which of us is going to go back for the camera?”

“You are.”

“What’s to stop me getting my phone and calling for reinforcements now?” Andrea asked curiously. “That way I’d get you and them.”

“I trust you,” Chad said, surprised that it was true.

“You do?”

“I gave you your gun and you haven’t shot or threatened me yet, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Thanks,” Andrea said dryly.

“Get your phone anyway; you’ll need it to call for back-up afterward. There’s a rifle under the couch too, you’d better bring that.”

“Ok,” Andrea started to move off and paused. “Are you going to be here when I get back?”

Chad grinned at her wryly. “I can’t abandon my post.”

***************

He hadn’t either; Andrea was pleased to find the big Sergeant still there when she came back from her nerve-wracking journey. Hidden in the bushes and patiently waiting, Chad gave her a relieved look and took the proffered rifle with a small smile and raised eyebrow.

She nodded silently and waggled the camera. Sinking down beside him she focused it on the two men, who were at the opening briefcase stage, and started taking photos. Fortunately for her and Chad, each of the men had only two followers with them. That made six against their two, which weren’t great odds, but they had the element of surprise on their side she hoped.

The bad guys were at slitting open bags and getting ready to sample the goods. Snapping off another shot, Andrea glanced sideways at Chad who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Placing the camera safely in the lee of a nearby tree, she un-holstered her weapon and waited for the signal.

Andrea stood up and displayed her badge. “Police here, you’re under arrest!”

Ramos and Chen both threw themselves on the ground as their men turned to shoot at her and Andrea followed suit. She fell forward, gun and hand and started to crawl towards the main targets. Follower number one fell to Chad’s bullet as he swung his gun around, his finger still on the trigger as he fell; his bullet hit the man behind him.

Ignoring the fire behind her and knowing Chad was covering her back, Andrea kept crawling till she was within inches of her quarry. Ramos and Chen were on their feet and too busy shouting at one another to even notice her. Rising swiftly to her feet, Andrea delivered a swift kick to the back of Chen’s knee sending him plummeting again to the ground. Taking advantage of the other man’s surprise, she shot Ramos in the knee.

Chen was spread-eagled and apparently unconscious, but Ramos was down on one knee and pointing his gun right at her. “Lower your weapon,” she snapped.

He glared at her and kept his gun levelled, defiance plain in his eyes. “Drop it!” Andrea snapped, tightening her grip on her gun as Chad loomed up silently behind Ramos and hit him across the head.

The drug dealer sagged to the ground and Andrea lowered her weapon in relief and bent over Ramos to start tying off his knee. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Chad smiled at her and snapped his handcuffs on the other dealer. “The others are dead, so it’s only these two and your story we have to worry about. It’ll be pretty obvious that there was two of us here.”

“I’ll think of something. You better get going,” Andrea addressed him over her shoulder.

“Not till I know you’ve got back-up.”

“I’ll be alright. You’ve gone to all this trouble to get away. Are you going to waste it?”

“Are you going to tell them about me?”

Andrea considered him solemnly. “No,” she shook her head. “I don’t think I am.”

“Thanks,” Chad reached out and cupped her chin. “Pity we’ve got all this baggage.”

“Yes,” she nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Try and be good.”

He grinned, ruffled her hair gently and disappeared into the trees. Andrea sighed and hauled out her phone to ring for back-up. “I got a tip from my informant…” she rehearsed.

One year later

Andrea slammed the door with a sigh of satisfaction. Peace at last! She flung out her arms and twirled around the floor.

Work had been particularly annoying and stressful lately. Hopper was driving her crazy about Rita, who was soon coming up to trial. They had a new, by the book, Lieutenant and they’d just pulled off a massive drug bust. She was so looking forward to her holidays next week.

Of course she was going by herself, Eddie having failed her again. He hadn’t even managed to last a week out of rehab last time before he was back on the stuff. This time Andrea hadn’t taken him back, finally realising that she couldn’t help him any more.

That realisation had been a real wrench for her and it had hurt like hell when she’d told him her decision.

Naturally it wasn’t as easy as that; Eddie had taken her decision badly and kept calling her, till she’d changed all her numbers. He’d appeared at work every day and hung around the apartment. It’d hurt like hell to do it, but she’d taken a restraining order out on him and he’d eventually taken the hint and stayed away.

That was good, she knew. But god she was lonely and she really would’ve liked to have company for the holidays. Sighing Andrea picked up her mail and started rifling through it. Bills, circulars – a postcard from Fiji; Andrea frowned and turned it over. She didn’t know anyone in Fiji.

There was only one line written on the back. Wish you were here the script was clear and very precise…

Andrea started to smile and dropping the rest of the mail, headed for her computer.

*****************

“There’s a lot of boats moored over at Heron’s point,” the receptionist smiled at Andrea helpfully. “I know some of them do charters.”

After some research she’d found the island on the postcard. Not one of the main, more tourist orientated islands, this one was a delight of palm trees and beautiful white beaches. Since the postcard picture included a picture of a sailboat she’d guessed that Chad may be working on one and was now searching for him.

“That’s great,” she grinned and pulled out her map. “How do I get there?”

The receptionist had pointed out the most scenic route to the point and Andrea was enjoying the walk while nervously wondering if she was doing the right thing. She’d thought about Chad Shelten often since their encounter a year ago. She’d been surprised to discover the rapport between them and could still feel his hands hauling her closer to his body and his soft lips kissing hers. It was a good feeling and she was willing to explore it over this holiday and see what happened.

Of course there was the whole ‘fugitive from justice’ thing to consider. But Andrea was ignoring it for the time being and concentrating on finding and maybe enjoying being with Chad. And there he was. Bandana tied round his head, big arms bulging from the sleeveless shirt he wore, sweat glistening on his skin. She stood for a moment and drank in the sight. “I hear this boat might be for charter,” Andrea said quietly.

Chad turned and stared at her, blue eyes smiling. “Where did you want to go?”


End file.
